Good Fortune
by Starbuck223
Summary: “Getting takeout is hardly having dinner with me. It’s more like we’re ordering out together, you know, as a coworker thing.” Danny finally talks CJ into having dinner with him even if it's only takeout for two in her office.


Good Fortune

Disclaimer: If I owned them the show would cease to center around politics and all the angsty lil couples would get together. But since I don't own them, it's still about politics, nobody I want together IS together, and they charge too much for DVDs. Scratch that last one. That's just a general complaint of mine since I got hooked and am trying to catch up with the show. Haha.

A/N: I've been writing an excessive amount of fanfic. Mostly West Wing, because that's what my muse has been pumping out, and this one is obviously no exception. However, my muse this time is one of my best friends, Jeannette, or so she claims. In the car on the way home from work, she suggested this idea, and I wrote it the next day in work. Special props to her, and always to my beta and best friend Jen. Both of them rock so much!

"Let's order some Chinese."

"Danny, I am not having dinner with you," CJ groaned for the hundredth time that week.

"Getting take-out is hardly having dinner with me. It's more like we're ordering out together, you know, as a co-worker thing."

"You gonna go back to your desk and eat there?" CJ asked.

"Well, we should probably eat together, since we're ordering together. Plus, we might want to share."

CJ looked at him. Danny had been pursuing her so persistently that whole week. She vaguely wondered if he were just horny, but figured that he was more likely just lonely. He'd been hovering around her all week, and she was pretty hungry. What the hell…

"Get the number and call."

"What?" Danny asked her, surprised.

"If we want Chinese, we're gonna have to call and order it. Get me the Sesame chicken and an egg roll."

Danny's eyes lit up and he scurried away to order the food.

CJ watched him go and admired him. Danny was an intelligent, passionate guy. He liked her, and so he pursued her, and nothing got in his way. Unlike her, Danny didn't care about their job problem. The scandal, the press, even the simple act of professing his feelings for her, he did without a second thought.

She'd done it once; let him know that she had feelings for him. But of course she'd told him it was a childish infatuation and passed it off as nothing.

He'd taken her dismissal with a grain of salt; until they began fighting. After that died down, Danny went right back to asking her out, and she played like she was annoyed.

In the middle of her musings, Danny returned with the food. Had she really been lost in thought for that long?

"That was fast," she commented.

"I've been gone almost a half hour," he replied. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I guess the time just flew."

"Making me feel real special, CJ."

"Eh, I try," she laughed, reaching for her chicken.

"So, what'cha working on?" Danny asked as they settled into eating on the floor of CJ's office.

"Nothing I can tell you about," she replied.

"You don't always have to be so defensive you know."

"Danny, it's a matter of national security."

He shook his head. "Not with work, with me."

They ate in silence for awhile, neither knowing what to say after that comment. Danny had said what he needed to, and CJ hadn't quite figured out what to tell him.

"It's not my fault, you know."

Danny snapped out of his trance and blinked. "Huh?"

CJ put her chopsticks down. "They told me I couldn't see you, Danny. They told me that I needed to stop your advances and distance myself. It's my job. I don't like it, but it's what I had to do, and if I hurt you…" she trailed off. "Well, it hurt me too."

They fell into silence again until Danny perked up.

"CJ, why didn't you tell me that it was under orders and not how you really felt?"

"'It's not you, it's me?' You've got to hear how lame that sounds." She studied his expression and realized how much that didn't matter to him. She sensed that nothing about their situation bothered him ever; even the fact that she'd shirked his advances.

"Yeah, I don't care," he responded as expected. "You should have told me, tossed me a metaphorical crumb, so to speak."

She threw him a fortune cookie instead; smiling at him. It was nice having dinner with Danny.

"Oh, look at this, CJ. It says, 'You will kiss a beautiful woman tonight.'"

"Yeah, right, Danny. Let me see that." CJ snatched the fortune from him and dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"It says, 'Appreciate the beauty of children,'" she read, still laughing.

"Yeah, but what's so funny?"

CJ flashed her trademark, toothy grin. "In bed…you're supposed to add 'in bed' to the end of the fortune."

"Why?" Danny asked, confused by her logic.

"Because it's funny."

Danny enjoyed seeing CJ laugh like that. It made him feel like she was comfortable with him, and he enjoyed that sense of familiarity.

"So I appreciate children in bed?" Danny asked grimly.

"Yeah…" CJ giggled. He really was good company, she thought, opening her fortune. She made a face.

"What's yours say?" Danny asked. "You are great?"

"In bed?" She replied deviously. "I am."

"Good to know…" he replied with a patented Danny-look. "Something to look forward to…" He lunged at her fortune.

"Hey!" CJ yelled, fighting him off. Danny wrestled her all the way down to the ground and was staring down at her when he got an evil glint in his eyes.

"Danny…" she warned, but he bent his face in close to hers.

"Give me the fortune, CJ, and I'll get up."

She took the piece of paper and threw it away from them. She looked up into his eyes, wondering what he'd do; retrieve the fortune or opt to stay on top of her.

Danny didn't move. His face was only an inch away from hers, and he could easily kiss her.

"I won't if you tell me not to…but you should know how much I want to…"

CJ looked at him, not saying a word. After a moment he realized that her silence was her response and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

CJ felt a thousand thoughts and emotions rush through her body in that instant, from politics and problems to joy and lust. She put her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to continue kissing her, and deepened the kiss.

After a minute, CJ opened her mouth and explored Danny's with her tongue. Playing and dancing in a little tango over his, CJ put her all into the kiss.

Danny's hands came alive as well, moving over her face, through her hair, and along her shoulders. Breaking their kiss, he made his way down her neck, planting kisses on her soft, alabaster skin.

Without words, Danny picked up his body from hers, but CJ had other ideas. She grabbed his tie and he assumed she wanted more kisses. Instead, she undid the tie, suggestively removing it and tossing it aside.

Next, she attacked the buttons on his shirt, and Danny looked at her, surprised, but without protest. She pulled his undershirt over his head and threw it away as well.

They made love on the floor of her office, at the heart of the world that told them their relationship was wrong. It was so easy to ignore where they were; to shut the door and the blinds, and lock out that world to live in their own.

They lay on the floor, nestled together. Danny had his arm protectively across her body, as if to keep her with him forever.

"Seems like both of our fortunes were right…" she laughed.

"What did yours say, anyway?"

"You will have a satisfying night with an old friend."

Danny smiled, pulling her close to him. "In bed…"

The End!


End file.
